Rebel
by Chuche
Summary: "And Hermione?" questioned Dumbledore. "Yes?" she responded. "Be careful with your powers. We don't need that getting out do we?" he warned. "No, we don't." Hermione/Draco They have to fulfill a prophcey though neither of them know the other knows.
1. Good Girl, Bad Boy

**Rebel**

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Good Girl, Bad Boy

"It's so great to be back at school," gushed Hermione. The train had just dropped them off at Hogwarts by the stone steps leading up to the castle. Ron rolled his eyes and said quietly to Harry,"You'd think even **she **would get tired of school after a while." Hermione showed up behind them and whispered," I heard that." Harry and Ron jumped in the air.

Ron exclaimed," Bloody Hell! I thought you were in front of us, Hermione! Why'd you have to scare the crap out of us?" Hermione shook her head and headed into the Great Hall laughing. Draco walked up to them smirking, having seen the whole thing of course.

"Wow! Pointless Potter and Worthless Weasel scared by a mudblood. I never thought I'd see the day!" Draco choked out while laughing. Him and his friends laughed and headed up the steps after Hermione. Harry and Ron gathered themselves after a while and followed to find Hermione.

Dumbledore was just standing up as they slid into their seats. "Well, to our new students Welcome, to our old Welcome Back! Just a few start - of - the - term notices, Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off - limits. A few of our older students should know that by now, too." Dumbledore said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all exchanged smirks. "Also products from a Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes are banned. Does anyone have anything to add? No. Okay, will the Head Boy and Girl come see me after supper please? Now enjoy the feast!" He clapped his hands once and the plates were filled with tons of delicious food. "Finally!" exclaimed Ron. "Ugh! Do you guys always have to eat like pigs?" The boys looked at each other guiltily, but still nodded at Hermione. "Idiots," she said shaking her head. "I'm just going to see Dumbledore now and go get some stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Bye Hermione. See you later." "Bye Ginny." Hermione walked up to the High Table and heaaded down to Dumbledore' chair. "Well, to what do I owe this suprise?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm not hungry so I came now instead. i hope that was okay?" Hermione explained.

"Yes. Of course." said Dumbledore. "I wanted to have you know that along with your Head Girl duties, you and the Head Boy will be supervising and planning a Halloween Ball." "Okay Professor. I'll get on that right away!" exclaimed Hermione, her head already filling with ideas.

"And Hermione?" questioned Dumbledore. "Yes?" she responded. "Be careful with your powers. We don't need that getting out do we?" he warned. "No, we don't." Hermione said as she walked off. She knew where the Heads tower was because she 'read' Fred and George's minds one evening when they came back laughing. She sometimes sees pictures when she 'reads'. littlle did she know her friends had powers, too. Along with an enemy or two.

"Umpalumpa," she said when she had go to the enterance of the Tower. _This isn't far from Ginny, Harry, and Ron. And it isn't far from the kitchens, either. _She walked in and saw the red and gold of her house. Hermione looked to the left side of the room and gasped when she saw what the colors were. GREEN AND SILVER! _OMG!!! No! Dumbledore can __NOT__put me with him. No way! Not gunna happen! _she thought. Then she heard, in her head, someone else's thoughts, too.

_Just wait till she turns around!_she heard. Slowly Hermione turned around. What she saw was none other than the Slytherin Prince himself...........

_To Be Continued! Well tell me what ya'll think! No Flames please! I'll try to update soon!_


	2. GIrl Meets Boy

Rebel Ch. 2:

Girl Meets Boy

Chapter 2: Girl Meets Boy

... Draco Malfoy!!! "Ugh!!! I'm stuck with the mudblood know -it -all," Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, that must be so hard considering I;m stuck with the slowest person on Earth when it comes to flying," Hermione said, unfazed. "I'm just guessing that's why you can't beat Harry? I don't know. Am I right Ma-." She only had time to turn part way before she was shoved roughly up against the wall and held there tightly. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" he growled acidly.

Hermione didn't let that get to her. She retaliated,"Yeah? So, you're not the son of a death eater, probably not already one yourself, you definitely don't come in second to me on every test, and your not thinking this minute of storming off to your room wondering how I knew all of this!"

Hermione smirked, a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself, laughed at Draco, and said, "It's magic!" (with spirit fingers...LOL) She walked to her room leaving Draco to think,'_Bloody Hell! Maybe she needs some Prozac!' _"I heard that Malfoy!" she yelled. He thought that was a bit too scary for him, ran to his room, and slammed his door shut.

When Draco had gotten settled down and put up protecive spells and anti-listening charms on his room, her finally sat down to relax. Draco shook back his left sleeve to reveal a snake and skull burned into his arm. He shook his head in disgust and put his sleeve back down. He rolled up the other one where a tattoo of a beautiful brown haired girl was on his forearm.

Draco didn't know if the girl knew about the prophecy. He didn't know if she would cooperate. Could he convince her to help? Could they really fulfill the prophecy as foretold? Could they do it before something disasterous happened? Draco didn't know the answers to any of this questions but he did know one thing: They had to hurry there was less than a year left.....

Hermione was sitting in her room reading a book. She tossed the book aside exasperated and worry-looked. Hermione pulled up her right sleeve and looked at her forearm. There, a tattoo of a boy, she counted on him for alot more than what she would have liked. She had no choice though. Everyone's future counted on them fulfilling the prophecy. Hermione could only hope that he knew about it and they could help each other succeed.

_Sry it took so long to update. Hope you like this chapter! R&R!_


End file.
